Breaking Through
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: Not a single person could even begin to understand Seto Kaiba. No one could ever get him to open to them.' Those were the rules about Kaiba, but Jou broke them, and broke through Kaiba's walls. Puppyshipping


Yami's POV

Seto Kaiba. Exactly who is he? Well h e is a brilliant CEO of a multi-million dollar company, and an incredible duelist. But everyone knows that. So then, the read question is, what can you say about him? Well, he doesn't open up much to people, that much is obvious, so you really can't say much about this mysterious man. No, I take that back, he's far from mysterious, just...distant. I've known him for quite some time, perhaps no less than a year, but that doesn't mean I fully understand him. No one does, well except for his beloved brother, but that's clearly besides the point. Not a single person could even begin to understand him. _No one _could ever get him to open to them.

* * *

No POV

Yugi-tachi was at the arcade when it happened. Well, _almost_ all the Yugi-tachi was there.

That's reason for this strange day. Yugi, Yami, Honda, and Anzu were there. Only one person was missing- Jou.

"I'm worried, where could Jou be? He said he was coming, right?" Yugi asked concernedly to Yami.

"I'm sure he's fine, there's nothing to be afraid of, really, just because Jou is always late, doesn't mean you should worry about him everything. We should really tell him to come twenty minutes earlier than everyone else, that way he'll arrive at the same time as everyone else." Yami joked, trying to make Yugi feel better.

"You're right Yami! We shouldn't always feel worried about him, he'll come eventually, so we shouldn't be waiting for him the whole time!" Yugi smiled at Yami, and went off to play some games.

It must have been an hour before finally they saw Jou, but that wasn't the strange thing, it was the person next to Jou, that caught the attention of the Yugi-tachi. Seto Kaiba, in the flesh, was walking next to Jou, and actually _talking_ to Jou. And apparently it wasn't the usual insults, because Jou was _laughing_ at the things Kaiba must have been saying.

"Oy! Jou! Over here!" Honda waved at Jou. This immediately caught the attention of Jou, and quickly saying something to Kaiba, he sprinted over to his friends.

"Hey guys," Jou said once he got over to the group.

"Where have you been Jou?" We've been worried about you!" Anzu said, pouting slightly.

"Oh right...it completely slipped my mind, I'm sorry guys." Jou said looking down at his feet.

"But you remembered to...spend a day with Kaiba?" Yami asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...no, I had stopped by his work to give him something, and he invited me to eat lunch, and since I can't really say no to food, I accepted, and now we're just hanging out." Jou explained in one breathe.

The group looked at each other kind of nervously, before finally shrugging.

"Well that's true, you really can't say no to food!" Honda laughed, and patted his friend on the back.

"But you'll come the next time, right?" Yugi held his breathe for an answer.

"Yeah, I'll come." Jou smiled, trying to make his best friend feel better. "Well see ya guys later, I've kept Se- erhm Kaiba waiting!" Jou waved at his friends good-bye, and walked back to Kaiba.

"Not to sound weird or anything, but did you notice that Jou was going to call Kaiba, 'Seto'?" Yami asked the group, once Jou was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, that's kind of strange..."Yugi said as he watched Jou go back to Kaiba. The continued walking and laughing together, almost as if they were the best of friends. Everyone looked completely shocked at the whole thing that just happened.

"Well...that wasn't weird at all." Honda sarcastically said. They nodded in agreement, still kinda shocked by the two of them.

* * *

Yami's POV

It was strange. I mean they weren't friends. They were bickering people. Constant bickering, insults, everywhere, and the occasion punches here and there. So of course on that day, to actually see them _laughing_ together had to be the strangest thing ever. It seemed as if he was trying to get this man to open up. But as I've mentioned, that man _cannot _open up to _anyone_. You don't think I've tried? Of course I have! I've invited him to be our friends countless times, but he would always decline. Jou is my best friend, so I respect him for trying to befriend him, but he should save himself the trouble. Seto Kaiba doesn't open up, and he especially doesn't open up to his bickering partner.

* * *

No POV

His eyes were glaring holes at the two people from afar. Unfortunately the two were oblivious to him.

"Yami-" Yugi called, getting Yami out of his glare. "I don't understand why so mad. Can't they be friends?"

"'Friends' is an understatement! They're not 'friends' they're boyfriends!" Yami exaggerated. Yugi directed his attention to the two that they were talking about. Jou and Kaiba were sitting away from the school body, just talking. Occasionally Jou would lean back to Kaiba's chest, and Kaiba would wrap his arms around Jou.

"Well...I wouldn't say _boyfriends_, but I guess they are kind of closer then friends..." Yugi tried to defend his friend as much as he could, but his actions weren't really helping out the case.

"I wonder what their deal is. I mean...the hell? Kaiba...hugging?" Honda said, he didn't really like the idea of Jou hanging out with Kaiba, but he wasn't nearly as mad as Yami was.

"Personally I think they're cute!" Anzu gushed at the two.

"You're insane, all of you. Kaiba is a bastard, and all of a sudden he's a nice pal to Jou? Like hell!" Yami grumbled.

Yugi remained quiet, he knew it would be useless to argue with Yami. No one really minded as much as Yami did, it was almost as if he was jealous of them.

* * *

Yami's POV

I don't even know what I'm so mad. I shouldn't be, I mean good job Jou, bravo. He did it. He actually broke through those barriers and actually got him to open up. But, I feel as though it's all just a game on Kaiba's part. I really don't think that he's serious. Could I be wrong? No...I don't think so, I'm almost never wrong, I forget that this is Seto fucking Kaiba. I just hope Jou realizes that before Kaiba does something bad.

* * *

No POV

Everyone knows. How could anyone not know? Everyone loved that handsome bachelor, so when he was off the market, of course everyone found out. But who would've that this handsome man would turn out to be gay?

"Jonouchi and Kaiba." Anzu recited. "Katsuya and Seto. Either way it sound perfect!:

It had been three weeks since the public found out about Jou and Kaiba dating. A lot of people didn't take too well, and sells for Kaiba Corp dropped dramatically. But few people supported them.

"Who would've thought they would get together?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't" Honda said.

"Defiantly not." Yami agreed.

"Well I'm happy about them, you guys are party poopers!" Anzu tolled her eyes.

From afar, Kaiba and Jou were together. Ever since that incident at the mall there were truly inseparable. Jou talked most of the time while Kaiba would make comments, nod , or just simply listen. On few occasions Jou would say something that made Kaiba laugh, and planted a kiss on Jou's hair.

"Jou doesn't even have to try to make Kaiba laugh, apparently everything he says is funny to Kaiba. That's cute!" Anzu said.

Very true. The cold stoic business man actually _laughed_ and smiled at Jou, at almost every little thing Jou said.

"All Kaiba needed was love and affection from someone else, and now he's pretty nice to other people." Yug commented. Anzu were the only ones in the Yugi-tachi that truly accepted the two. The other two, were disgusted, and mad about it.

* * *

Yami's POV

He did it. Jou broke through, maybe a little too far for my taste, but nonetheless, he did it. Perhaps I was envious at the fact that he was the one that was able to break through. I feel bad for getting mad at their time together. So now I must ask myself the question again. What can you say about him? He's a man who is cold and arrogant. He doesn't open up to people, maybe there's a reason for that. But he actually loves someone other than his beloved brother, and that's Jou. And he was able to break through Kaiba's barriers.

End

A/N: Jeez talk about cheesy! -.- and I had to write in Yami's POV . **Yuck!** Well anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this. :D


End file.
